dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peach VS Hinata
Peach VS Hinata is SSS42X2's 28th DBX and 13th of Season 2. It features Princess Peach of the Mario franchise and Hinata Hyuga of the Naruto franchise. Description Nintendo VS Shonen Jump! The two love interests of Mario and Naruto now compete in a battle of ladies! Who will win, and who will fall? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Peach's Castle - Super Mario Odyssey) At Peach's Castle, an unconscious pack of Toads were lying in front of the castle as a young women, Hinata Hyuga walked by until she saw the Toads in front of her, shocked and thinking they were killed. Hinata: What happened? Meanwhile, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, walked out of the saw the unconscious Toads being healed by Hinata, but she doesn't know that. Peach: Oh my, did you cause this? Hinata: N-n-n-n-no! This is just a misunderstanding! Peach thinks for a second, believing that she might be working for Bowser. Peach: I don't buy it, and you were probably sent by Bowser to kidnap me. Hinata: What's a 'Bowser?' Peach then threw a vegetable at Hinata. (Cue BATTLE!! - One Punch Man) Peach: You can't fool me! Hinata: *sigh* Guess I have no choice. They both raised their dukes. Phase: Gentle Hearts! HERE WE GOOO! Hinata throws multiple kunai at Peach, who simply pulls out her umbrella to smack them all away into the sky, but then Hinata strikes with a series of attacks that end with a two-handed push back. Peach then started to cry, causing Hinata to slip on her tears as Peach steps back and uses the Peach Bomber, sending Hinata back. Hinata then gets up and rapidly attacks Peach. Hinata: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms! Hinata rapidly strikes Peach in the gut before sending her back with a roundhouse kick. Peach then is hit by an uppercut, but then she starts to float into the sky, causing Hinata to throw multiple shurikens at Peach, who simply dodged all of them until Hinata powered them up with her chakra. Some of them hit Peach, causing her to fall down and hit the ground. Peach gets up and uses her Heart Power to summon a Sleepy Time Sheep, sending it Hinata's way, causing her to fall to sleep. Peach then spread out her wings and became Empress Peach, dashing straight to Hinata and kicking her head clean off, blood splattering everywhere. Peach then landed on the ground. (Cut Music) Peach: Did I win? Hinata's body then disappeared, proving to be nothing but a substitution, shocking Peach. Peach: What?! Hinata then strikes Peach from behind. Peach: That's it! I'm done with these games! Peach then suddenly catches on fire. Hinata: I need to end this quick. Byakugan! The two stare each other down. (Cue Beyond the Limit - Dragon Ball Super) They both counter each other blow-for-blow until they both send each other sky high. Hinata then uses Substitution Jutsu to disappear behind Peach and send her down on to the floor. Peach gets up and then heals all of her wounds as Hinata lands on the castle. Peach then throws multiple items, which include a tennis racket, golf club, frying pan, bombs, vegetables, and many other items as Hinata throws a Demon Wind Shuriken to stop all of them. Peach then appears behind Hinata and kicks her back. Hinata is then stunned and dazed, allowing Peach to throw multiple bombs around Hinata, which explode. Peach then looked back and saw a blue orb containing Hinata inside without a single graze of damage. Peach then transformed into Empress Peach once more and rushes down Hinata, colliding into her multiple times. Peach goes in for the final blow, but Hinata hits her gut, stunning the princess. Hinata then threw an explosive tag, which sends Peach her way as Hinata prepares her magnum opus. Hinata: Gentle Step! Twin Lion Fists! (Cut Music) Peach is struck by Hinata's attack, causing her to spill blood through a hole in her stomach and falling on the ground, face first and lifeless. Hinata, realizing what she did ran away from the castle, refusing to believe what she did. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights